1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device used for dissipating heat generated by electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation of a computer, electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, the heat dissipation device mainly comprises a heat conducting base and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extending from one face of the base. In use, the base has a face on a side opposite to the fins which is attached to the electronic device and absorbs heat generated by the electronic device, and the heat is then transmitted from the base to the fins and is finally dissipated to ambient air via the fins.
During operation of an electronic device such as a computer central processing unit (CPU) in a computer enclosure, large amounts of heat are often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, an airflow device such as a fan is used to create an airflow over the fins thus facilitating heat dissipation from the heat sink. However, increases in CPU operational speeds now mean that this kind of heat dissipation arrangement is incapable of dealing with modern CPU heat production. Furthermore, more and more electronic devices in the computer enclosure need heat dissipation; the foresaid heat dissipation device cannot give available heat dissipation to these electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can achieve a greater rate of heat dissipation for electronic devices in a computer enclosure.